New Life to Live
by HLecter93
Summary: Continuation to Emotional Ties.  So Hannibal and Clarice are living their lives with their children and friend Ardelia.  But could someone be observing from afar?  I own nothing, besides the new character and children.
1. Chapter 1

**In case anyone wasn't sure this is a continuation of Emotional Ties. It takes place several years afterward, and thus I started this new story. I will try to update when I can. How I want to do this, so I don't confuse anyone is I am going to start off when the children are 5, then skip again when they are 7, and one more time till they are 10. So to all my readers who have stuck with me and given me a read thank you, and please continue to do so. Enough talking and on with the story.**

**Kanan**

The hospital was pretty busy today. Many people came in needing immediate surgical attention, more than usual. Although people were in panic almost everywhere, Gabriel did not let this bother him. He was the best doctor in the whole building and never failed to impress his superiors. He has been offered higher positions before, but it would have required him to move, and there was no way he was leaving Rome. It was quite lovely here, and he was doing fine here. He walked into the lobby of the hospital after he had received a call telling him to report there. The lobby was rather dull. The walls were painted gray and all the seats were simple black leather chairs. The people in the lobby were too busy reading their cheap magazines to pay attention to the people in the room. It is almost funny to think you never notice who may be in the same room with you, or in the case of The Tattler, what is in the room. To Isabella, he was the man who gave her this life. She stood in the lobby with Hannah in her arms and Michael holding her hand. Cindy was with her, too. Michael and Hannah had grown up so fast, it seemed like just yesterday they were celebrating their first birthday. They were five years old now. Gabriel smiled and approached them. Hannah wiggled her way out of her mother's arms and Isabella set her down. She smiled and ran through the lobby to approach her father. Her brown curly hair flying behind her.

"Daddy."

Gabriel smiled and picked her up when she reached him. Isabella smiled, _**how funny he is the only man I know that could be so gentle, and so dangerous at the same time.**_

Gabriel never made a move to harm anyone unless he was absolutely rude, or dangerous. He had to treat a man that went to court not too long ago. The man was about tall, thin, and had short black hair. His eyes were really dark brown. He was shot in the stomach by the police when he was trying to escape. This man was known for raping women and children, and killing off the husband, if indeed there was one. He was due to go to court next Tuesday, and he would no doubt be found guilty. He was tied up throughout the whole surgery and when Gabriel came back in to check on him. He insulted him and told him and his family. To Gabriel, that was all he needed to finish the man with a small knife. He disposed of the body easily. He gained the trust by almost everyone in Rome, and so he could move around without much curiosity from viewers. The man known as Henry Benard was announced dead the next day. He was found out on the streets with the word, Lust, inscribed on his chest. His body had deep cuts all over, and he had been stabbed in the balls. An appropriate end to this thing. Many people celebrated the man was dead, and some agreed the man didn't deserve to live but his death was too brutal. They didn't really investigate since the man was wanted dead by almost everyone. Some people understood the Lust inscription as Dante, and others just remarked that it was just Henry's sin. Either way, several weeks later, he was all but forgotten. Life went on and with many lives saved. However, you want to look at Gabriel's actions, as violent as they were, saved many lives.

Gabriel kissed his daughter, and Isabella had a passing memory of her running into her father's arms from his long day of work. She had asked him if he caught any bad guys today. Michael hugged his father and Isabella and Gabriel kissed.

"Long day today, huh?"

"There have been quite a few people today I will have to work late again."

"Aaaww, come on." Cindy interrupted, "aren't you supposed to be taking her on a date tonight?"

"I still have every intention of doing so I was wondering if we could move it to the evening though. I figured it would be best anyway for what I have planned. A little romantic evening."

Isabella smiled, "It is a date then."

"So does that mean I get to baby sit again tonight?" Cindy asked.

"If you don't mind." Isabella said.

"Nope. I don't mind at all. It gives me an excuse not to go to work actually."

Gabriel would take Isabella out every several times a month, and Cindy was happy to watch the kids. They were no trouble at all to her, and she didn't have to yell to make them behave. They were all ready very respectful and polite at such a young age. Sure they were still naïve, but that just comes with age.

"How much longer do you think you will be?"

"Another two hours, maybe." Gabriel looked at his watch. The time was 5:05.

"Ok, I will take the kids out to get ice cream and we will be home after while."

Gabriel kissed his children goodbye, and Cindy took them out. Isabella kissed Gabriel one last time before she left. He sighed, _**why does work have to keep me so busy today? It will definitely be worth it tonight though.**_ He walked off back to work.

Isabella took the kids to the car, and they drove off to the ice cream shop. Isabella was happy with her life. Gabriel never had to work too much, but on occasion he did have some busy days. She did not mind it, because those days didn't happen, but twice a year. She stayed at home with the kids most of the time, but when she does work she actually works as a secretary for her husband. Cindy works at a bar, and she often times comes home with a date. She lives about two blocks from Isabella and Gabriel. She likes to stay close to them in case of an emergency. Isabella parked the car in front of the little shop. She walked in and they all got ice cream. They sat down for a moment to rest. They left after a while and Clarice checked the clock 6:25.

"Well it looks like its time for you to take me home, so you can get ready. Big night tonight." Cindy said smiling.

"Big night? Do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe. So come on lets go. I have a movie for the kids and I to watch tonight."

Isabella smiled. She dropped Cindy off and kissed her kids goodbye. Michael and Hannah were very understanding of why, even at such a young age. They understood their father and mother needed some time together, and they actually looked forward to date night, because they adored Cindy. She always had something to do with them. Isabella was driving back to the house and parked her car in the garage. She was really excited about tonight, and she spent quite a while dressing for tonight's events. She put on a simple but elegant black dress. She put in some emerald earrings and only a little make up. She looked at the clock and the time was 7:05. She was sitting in her room in a chair looking out the window. The bed was directly behind the chair and Gabriel's desk was in the corner next to the chair. The even had a tiny book shelf they kept beside the bed. She waited calmly and quietly watching some clouds come in and the sun disappear over the sky. It was so quiet and peaceful, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you use the back entrance?"

"I thought I would surprise you a little, Clarice."

She turned and saw he was all ready dressed in a suit. He looked nice and handsome as always.

"Referring back to our first names. I see tonight will turn out to be promising, Hannibal."

They never really used their real first names only on occasion when they were alone. He took her hand in his and escorted her out the building and into his car. They drove the distance until they reached the opera. Clarice was a little confused at this part. She thought they were only going to dinner, but apparently he had other things in mind. And indeed he did. It was her favorite and the first opera he ever took her to. She enjoyed watching this one, and she couldn't believe he was able to get her in. This opera house was one of the most expensive she had ever seen. She did as she had done the first time they saw it, and she held his thumb in her hand. They smiled at each other for a while. Totally unaware of the world around them. Then he escorted her to dinner. They talked for a while about him and his likings then her and her thoughts on the opera. They laughed that night and drank fine wine and ate their dinner.

"Do you think Cindy would be angry if we asked her to watch the kids for tonight?"

"Are you sure Gabriel? I would hate to have to ask her."

"Would you like it if we were alone for tonight?"

"Of course."

"Good because I dropped off the kids clothes before I came to get you. She agreed and the kids seemed delighted."

"Have you been planning this with her?" Isabella smiled and leaned towards him.

"Maybe, I will never tell." Gabriel leaned in as well until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They always did spend time with the kids and they loved every minute of it, but they were glad to have this night to themselves.

A man sat way across the room at another table watching them. He went unnoticed by most, but that is probably because he blends in so well. After all, it is his job. He ate his food while watching the couple delight in their evening. _**Keep on enjoying your time. Enjoy your perfect life.**_

Please review and tell me what you think. All comments and criticisms are appreciated.


	2. A Night of Observation

Clarice moved over to Hannibal and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear and told him to dance with her. The air was cool tonight. The night sky was young yet so dark with the new moon. They danced out on the terrace for a while. They seemed completely untouched by society. Nothing could bother them at peace. This man observing them from a far was very good at his job. He wasn't a PI, as a matter of fact, if the police around knew what his crimes were they probably wouldn't even be letting him walk right now. He had dark greasy hair. His eyes were so dark brown they seemed almost black. He blended in by wearing a dress suit tonight. He ordered food and appeared to be just another casualty. Clarice, however, knew better. She leaned her head on her husbands shoulder. It was a slow song right now so the move seemed appropriate on her part.

"That man with the greasy hair-"

"Yes the one to the right."

"You noticed?"

"He seemed a bit out of place, although he thinks no one is watching him."

"I saw him earlier, today."

"Really?"

"Yes, I took the children out for ice cream. He came in and got something, and then went back to his car. He watched us for a while. I thought about confronting him, but I figured this was a bad move with the kids. No telling how many men he had."

"You think there is more?"

"I am not sure."

"Don't worry, I'll see to him."

They turned so Hannibal was staring at him now. Taking a mental picture in his mind of this little sneak. Clarice turned his head to her.

"Don't worry about him right now. If he wanted to make a move he would have done it when we were vulnerable. We will take care of this later. Right now, I would like to enjoy this evening with my husband."

Hannibal smiled and kissed her again. The night seemed to fly by. Most of their day was spent dancing, but they moved passionately. She seemed like an angel to Hannibal, and in a way she was his angel. He had changed in a good way, but his habits were not all gone. In those days where he found someone considerably rude, the good doctor did not struggle to vanquish this being from the world. Clarice knew he had to be careful, but could she argue with him on this? After all, how do you argue with a man who is making the world safe for his wife and kids. Clarice would do the same thing for him or her children. The world they lived in definitely had some problems, but Hannibal saw to keeping them happy. Whether it was disposing of a man deemed unworthy, or having a night of romance with him and his wife.

The man across the room figured the couple must not have noticed him. He had done this for years, he had been caught so many times and sent to jail, and he knows what to do and not to do. He had a microphone in his ear. He very rarely talked into it for fear of arousing suspicion. He whispered into his ear to two other men listening on the phone.

"Yes, they are here. This may be too easy. He seems to have grown soft."

The voice at the other end cracked and was dead serious, "Do not underestimate this man. Do I make myself perfectly clear Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes, yes. And the woman?"

"She will be a problem too. She was trained by the FBI and she has children."

"What does that last part have to do with anything."

"Trust me when it comes to woman you do not fuck with their kids or husbands."

"You think she will be a bigger threat than the man?" Taylor's English was not perfect, but he had worked on it for a while. He was nearly fluent, not quite.

"Listen to me, the man is our primary concern. When we make our move you will know it because he will stop at nothing to kill you. Mr. Verger several years ago tried to pull a move on this man. He tried to kidnap the woman to attract the man. What he didn't account for was the determination of the man or the anger he would spark. He may seem peaceful, but do not let that convince you he is harmless."

"Right, Right."

"We are done talking when you have more info let me know."

"Yes sir."

The man on the other end had endless connections and information to dig up on people. He was watching Cindy and the children. He, like the other man, thought he went unnoticed. Clarice went to the bathroom once at the dance to phone her and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. She wanted to come home, but Ardelia insured her she would keep a watchful eye and told her to enjoy her night. Ardelia was aware that car had been out there for a while. He seemed more of the guy to just observe, and not to attack. The car he was in was not exactly the prison carrying car type. It was a small truck. It only fit two people up front and there was no camper on the back. Definitely not fit for a kidnapping, but she watched it closely tried to take the tag. However, he was parked in the dark and the angle of the car was sideways so there was no way to see the tags. She kept her gun close, but not too close to where the kids could find it. This man would not try anything tonight, as a matter of fact, she suspected that since he was just an observer he was not really after them, but after Clarice and Hannibal. This man probably wasn't even the leader of this little gang either. Both of these assumptions were correct. This man's job was not to capture just to watch. He would be a fool not to take this job from his boss. He was paid $50,000 American to just sit here and observe them. His friend watching Hannibal and Clarice was paid $250,000. He could understand though because the people he had to watch over were far more deadly. These men both were not making a move tonight, they still had a ways to go.

Hannibal and Clarice observed him a time or two and noticed he hadn't even made a move to approach them. They decided to enjoy their time together and deal with this little mishap later. Hannibal held Clarice close to him and they just danced like that for a while. They decided to see if this man would follow them or not if they left. So they decided to get a hotel room tonight. The man made no attempt to follow he just stayed there and enjoyed his dinner. This man was definitely not intent on them specifically tonight. This eased them a little as they got into their Jaguar and drove to a fine hotel. Clarice would have been happy with just going straight to bed, but he had a little romantic view in his mind. He asked room service to bring up a bottle of wine. She stood out on the balcony and he came up behind her with two glasses of the dark red wine. She took one and sipped on it occasionally. He didn't really touch his, because he was too busy observing her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He liked it when her hair was back so he could see her face. The dress she wore was long and elegant. It did not have any sleeves and was long enough to come to her feet. She truly looked beautiful, in his eyes she always did. He walked to her out on the balcony and pulled her in for another kiss. This night was going to be promising for them.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter I will probably update again soon. Please review and tell me what you think thus far.


	3. The Lives of Thugs

The men were both annoyed that they couldn't really do anything. The person that hired them stayed quite discreet. They have only met him once, but his face was hidden in the shadows. He had promised them large sums of money for their tasks. He told them he would pay them after their jobs had been completed. The men kept their guard up around these people. They felt comfortable enough with this, but they were both very cocky and had worked together for years. They had both seen jail time before, even since they were kids. Michael Taylor and Thomas Gregory were born in a small town in America. Their parents were illegal immigrants, but since they had their children born in America they couldn't be taken away. The parents even gave their children American names hoping to abandon their old world and start a new. Michael and Thomas had been trouble since they were 12. They started stealing and then lowered themselves to kidnapping and raping victims. Michael was stronger and smarter of the two so he handled the bigger tasks usually. Thomas, on the other had, was more like a snake. He slithered his way around places observing people for a while, until he could take advantage of them once he knew their every movement. They were both hired by different people usually just thugs with big money, but this time was different. They actually were employed by someone with big money and deep, inside knowledge into the police. The men were first skeptical of going through with this once they heard the names of the people they had to watch. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling. They were presumed dead so Thomas and Michael naturally did not believe this. Their boss gave them locations and told them to find Lecter and they will find Starling. Their boss still believed Hannibal to be alive and told Thomas and Michael that he would never kill himself and abandon his little Starling. It took Thomas and Michael about two and a half years to completely locate them. They hadn't been paid a penny until they finally found the doctor and Starling, but the reward in the end would be so much greater. Thomas and Michael needed to blend in with society, and all they had to do was give a detailed analysis report of the Doctor's life. They would be paid more in the end if they helped their boss bring Lecter and Starling in. Thomas and Michael weren't sure about what to do. Were they really to risk their lives for an extra $500,000? Neither of them had family, so what did they have left to lose? Their boss also specified that if spotted Lecter was not to be harmed. He wanted him alive and completely well, and as a matter of fact, he stated that the Doctor's life was far more important than the both of then put together. After a few hours their analyzing was complete, so Thomas fired up the car and drove off to go pick up Michael. They were exhausted at this point, it was nearly 1:30 in the morning. Michael was the first to speak.

"So what were the bastard children and bitch doing all day?"

"Not much watching movies mostly, but the woman I think realized I was there for a while."

"Was it around 9:47?"

"Yes."

"Figures Starling went to the bathroom at that time."

"So they were communicating for a while. Did they notice you Mr. Taylor?""I wouldn't doubt it. I am sure they knew I was there the whole time."

"Good then this should be fun. Where are the Doctor and woman right now."

"Probably having sex."

"So, they planned a romantic evening away from the children for the night. The boss just called me about 10 minutes before I picked you up and said we are to meet with him tonight."

"He flew in all ready?" Michael started to pull out a cigarette.

"Yes. He was very, how should I say…happy, when I told him we found them for sure."

"Meet him now? Damn that man can never wait for anything."

"Hey, he is giving us everything we need and could ever want just by watching them."

"I still don't trust him."

Michael and Thomas stayed quiet the rest of the drive. They were supposed to meet their boss in a Quality Inn hotel nearby. He even told them the room number and said the woman at the front desk will be waiting for them to arrive. The Quality Inn was an ok hotel. It was nothing fancy but not a hole in the wall place either. They walked to the front desk and the woman gave them both a card key. Michael took it from her and went all the way up to the fourth floor where their boss was waiting. The elevator seemed slow and the jazz music could put them to sleep at this time. Once the elevator dinged they got off onto the floor and paced down the end of the hallway. They had been observing the Doctor and Starling for about a week now. They wanted to be sure they had this all figured out to make sure the family did not try to move. Once they approached the room 419 they slid the card key in and opened the door. They thought the first thing they would see is their boss, but instead they found two computers. One was on the FBI's ten most wanted list and another was the FBI's alumni graduates from years ago. There on the bed were manila folders with piles of pictures and paperwork. The pictures were of the Doctors previous crimes. The most recent being the one of Mason Verger's farm. They poked their fingers through some of the files and were disgusted by some of the images they saw. Their were also some beer bottles laying on the ground. They room smelled pretty terrible too. Just then someone came out of the bathroom. The men turned around and were able to see their boss's face for the first time. His hair was short and a brownish blondish color. He had an atrocious aftershave. He was rather thin and his face disfigured a little. The men were surprised at first by who this man is, or used to be. Will Graham, a man that dropped of the face of the planet had come back.

"Wha-what the hell are we doing helping a cop?"

"Come down Michael. You see this could be used to your advantage. I have inside information on your files."

He pulled out to more files from underneath his arm. "These are your profiles gentlemen. I can make these disappear, never to be seen again…if-"

"Yeah right," Michael interrupted, "You are just trash, you have no more inside info."

"Really? I was trained by the FBI inside and out. They have taught me all their tricks and security hackings. Then their biggest mistake, they gave up the case for Dr. Lecter. That was stupid."

Will walked over to the bed and sat down. He handed them both a beer and continued. "You see the FBI was actually under the assumption Lecter would quit, give up, but I know better. That little slut he keeps around, he wouldn't leave her for anything."

"So then, you want our help to bring them in and from then?"

"You just leave that to me."

"Their children."

"I don't want them involved. I may be on a revenge craze, but I do not wish for a child to be harmed. However, if Lecter does not come quietly, I am not above making threats for their children's lives. His wife is really all I need to make this work. I just want to get the two traitors in this. The kids are innocent, and hell, they probably don't even know who their parents are. I am sure Lecter would love to hear his wife scream his name before he dies." Will stopped for a moment in his ranting. "You know, the children may just have to get involved, in this mess. Just for me to tell them what their parents truly are."

"Fine sir, what is the next move?" Michael pulled out another cigarette to smoke.

"That should be simple of course, contact Lecter, himself."

A/N: Please tell me what you think thus far of my little set up. I hope you all are enjoying it, and don't worry I am going to slow it down. I plan on elaborating on Hannibal's family before I really get into the action. So please review and criticize they are much appreciated and they are really helping my writing so please comment.

Kanan


	4. Let the Games Begin

Hannibal and Clarice looked forward to these days. Today was the day they were both off of work and could spend time with their children. They had plans on going out to enjoy the town. First on their list was the park of course. Hannibal carried his daughter up on his shoulders and smiled at the bright, sunny day. Most people if they had seen how Hannibal acted nowadays may actually say the beast has been tamed that he has grown soft. He has grown quite peaceful and happy with his new life, but if we take a closer looks into his memory palace we will find that those instincts remain. It is apart of him so it is only natural they stay with him. It is part of what makes Hannibal Lecter. However, instead of these instincts being transferred into cannibalistic lusts they have manifested in a different state. The form of protection. Hannibal would do absolutely anything for his wife and kids, and it may just be his weakness to most people. He has something he values and like all values they can be taken away. At least these are the thoughts of Will Graham.

After Will left the FBI and his family left him he stayed at his house on the beach drinking himself nearly to death. He even contemplated suicide a time or two. But another thought over crowded his mind. Thoughts of him strangling Hannibal Lecter to death with his bare hands. But when he saw Hannibal with a family he wasn't sure how to react. _So what, I can't have a family but you can! But could I really harm those kids to get my revenge? No…I can't that would make me worse than him. But still it would be what he deserves. I will rip him apart. And what of his wife could I kill her? Hmm..Clarice M. Star…Lecter. She is nothing more than a worthless traitor. It would be nothing. She deserves it along with him she would never choose a life without him. But those kids are probably unaware of what their parents are. That is it! I won't harm those children, but Lecter doesn't know that. I can torture him with thoughts of his precious family being killed and then when I have finally broken him down on the inside. Driving him to become that insane lunatic everyone knows he is. Then, only then, will his life be ended. But for now I will wait and observe his movements. It is after all the day to spend with his family._

Hannibal walked to the park with his family while Will Graham waited for the proper oppurtunity to strike. He was by no means within periphrial vision of Hannibal Lecter. Even Will needed high powered binoculars to observe them, but he slowly came closer and closer. Not to close though. He knew this monster would never let down his guard for as long as he lives. They decided tossing the ball around for a while might be in order. It was so odd seeing Lecter this way but he knew something had to happen in order for the mental torture to being. Something he could catch him with. Hannibal would toss the ball to Hannah and Hannah would pass it to her brother. Their son was pretty strong hearted and Clarice could tell right away as far as personality goes he would end up inheriting her stuborness. Hannah was a little shy like Clarice was when she was a kid but she was pretty quick for her age and loved to play outside. Both kids were polite of course they could argue at times, but they have been getting better. Neither of the children knew of their parents true identities. Both parents agreed on it until the kids were ready. Hannah caught they ball again and this time reversed the order. After a quick game of tag they decided to go and get some ice cream. Will was on a rooftop nearby and checked his watch. They had been there for nearly two hours playing and nothing had happened. Maybe he should provoke Lecter a little. But how? He studied them a while from the roof of an old abandoned brick building before deciding he had an idea. He picked up his cell phone and ran back to the ladder that allowed him to get onto the rooftop. Once he was down he pursued a little while longer until they had reached the ice cream shop, and then he turned up a back alley way and dialed his phone telling the man on the phone to meet with him. The man took a little while into getting their but he finally made it. This man Will Graham had met a few days ago. He was a lowlife with no family and was willing to do anything for money. Will thought of this man as being disposable the first day he met him. His other two thugs which he hired for $500,000 were far too experienced in their field to be disposed of too fast. This man's name was Alphonse Grey. Will keeped men around in case he needed a favor. He had it all mapped out in his head. People like Alphonse were specifically just for use and disposal. Others he kept with him and paid them rather nicely to help him with whatever he saw fit at the time. Will had the people he needed to use and this made him one step ahead of his game. The pawns are always the first to go.

"Yes boss?"

"That family in there. I don't want any of them killed, but that doesn't mean I don't want them roughed up a bit. Steal the woman's purse and threaten the kids even slap one of them if you deem it neceassary at the time."

"What for?"

"I am the one you work for. You do not question what I am to ask of you. My reasons are for my own."

"Fine. I want $10,000 for this idiotic stunt."

"No problem, after this is done."

"No problem."

Alphonse turned his back and walked off. Will didn't care about how much he wanted because he knew this man would never see the light of day again once he laid one finger on Hannibal's territory. Alphonse was dressed simple. Nothing that is a dead giveaway of him being a thug on the streets. He wore a shirt with pants, and his hair was dark and combed just an average looking man. Which is why will chose him in the first place. Most people you could pick out a mile away. This guy may not have been anything special, but he was good at just looking like a man off the streets. Alphonse waited a while until the family left and then followed them. He had a gun with him but kept it hidden until the time was right. Will stayed pretty close by as well. The oppurtunity came when Alphonse decided to make his move. They were down by a river just over looking the view. They all had their backs turned to the man until he approached nearby. Then Hannibal turned.

"Sir, you have been following us for quite some time care to explain."

"You are pretty quick usually people don't catch me."

It was then that Alphonse noted he had his harpy in his sleeve sliding it down into his hand.

"Now, now, now I wouldn't do that in front of your kids. Woman your purse give it to me."

Alphonse drew his gun and kept it close to him. The last thing he wanted was for a bystander to walk by and see him with a gun drawn.

"Gabriel please, just let him have it. Now is not the time."

"I would listen to your wife if I were you. And let the little girl bring it to me."

"No." Hannibal said, infuriated at the idea.

"Oh? Then I will shoot your wife."

Hannah and Michael reached for their father. "Daddy I'm scared." She began to cry, "Just let me do it Daddy then he can leave Mommy alone."

Hannibal looked down to them and smiled, "Everything will be fine I promise."

"I have grown tired of waiting." Alphonse pointed his gun to the side and fired to hit Clarice in the shoulder hoping that wouldn't come out of his paycheck. Lecter let his instincts take over and dived toward the man with his knife. He tackled him to the ground and the children ran for their mother. The gun went off one more time. _Shit, I hit him. What the hell he is still going? What is this look in his eye? He is going to fucking kill me!_

Hannibal turned toward his children, "RUN AWAY NOW!"

"But Da.."

"No buts I mean it go find a place to hide NOW!"

They had never seen their father like this and they ran away trying to find somewhere to hide. The river wasn't too secluded but its not like it looked over a busy street either. It was one a back trail.

Once Hannibal was sure they were out of sight he turned back to the man bellow him, "Good they are gone because I would hate for them to see what I am about to do to you."

"NO, NO, AAAHHH!"

Hannibal lowered his face and bit the man so hard and brought his knife back and slit his throat. The rest was just a bloody mess. Will stayed back from a far and took pictures using his phone then left with a smile on his face.

"You are about to lose everything. That fucking idiot may have messed up by shooting you and your wife but in the end it just worked out better for me."

Hannibal bent over his wife. "Clarice how do you feel?"

"Like shit." Clarice smiled back.

Hannibal realized the wound was not as bad as he had originally thought and decided they would hurry back home and he would treat her. Until then he pulled off his jacket and applied a torniquet. He went to the river and washed the blood from his mouth so as not to show the kids any more blood than need be. He grabbed what was left of Alphonse and dumped him in the river then turned his attention back to Clarice and picked her up. He began carrying her up toward where he saw the kids running. It wasn't long until he found them hiding behind a tree.

"Dad, Mom are you all right."

"Yeah we will be fine. Listen we are going home now."

Hannibal carried Clarice to their nearby car and drove off. They went home and the kids were still crying. Hannibal called Ardelia and told her to come and pick them up and take them to her house.

"Holy Shit. Are you guys all right?" Ardelia asked.

"Yes. Take the children to your place for now and lock the doors."

"Fine."

Once the kids had been taken care of Hannibal attended to Clarice. He took out the bullet and sewed her up. As soon as he was through with the bandages. She grabbed his arm and placed it over her heart.

"Please be careful I can't lose you or the kids."

"You won't."

"I saw what you did to that man. You have to be more careful I know you were only doing it to protect us. But still…"

She then lowered her hand to Hannibal's side where he had been shot, "you have to let us take care of you every once in a while."

He leaned over to kiss her. Then attended to his wound sewing it up. The phone began to ring and Lecter went over to it. Seing an unkown name and unkown number pop up bothered him.

"Hello? Would this be the man who staged that incident today?"

"Bravo. I will admit to being surprised you figured it out, but don't you think that is dangerous answering the phone like that? It could have been anyone."

"Will? What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting all the revenge I want. How is your wife, huh? And what about your children bet that mentally scarred them as well."

"Graham listen you think about touching them and I can assure you that..."

"What will you rip me to pieces worse than what you did to Alphonse? Please Lecter you don't understand. I have pictures of what you did to him. What would your children think of these? Do you think they would say, 'Oh Daddy you are such a monster aaaahhhhh!'."

Lecter opened his mouth to speak but Clarice was on the other line and had picked up, "Listen mother fucker the only monster here is you and if you think you are going to take may husband and the father of my children away then you have another thing coming you lowly drunked bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…I am glad you are on the phone too Mrs. Lecter I intend to kill you too you traitor. So then I suppose I can finally say…Let the games begin."

He hung up the phone.

A/N: Sorry for the cussing but it seemed appropriate to punctuate the seriousness of the situation. And sorry it has taken me so long to update my computer broke and just got another for Christmas YAY! I got the reviews and thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and find out what other excitement waits for the Lecters'. So please review all comments are appreciated thanks.

Kanan


	5. For you Safety and So Our True Identitie

After hanging up the phone Hannibal turned to face the bedroom that Clarice was in. He walked down the hallway and opened the door up to find his wife just hanging up the phone.

"Clarice, you shouldn't be up like this."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No, the kids must go with Ardelia and leave this place for now don't you think?"

"Yes. But I would like to make sure they are going to be ok."

"Yes. I think it best we show up over at Ardelia's house soon so that way they think we are perfectly fine. The last thing I would want is the children worrying about us. I feel absolutely terrified right now."

"What? My husband, Hannibal Lecter?"

"Not for my life." He looked to the floor at his feet, "I am worried to death about you and the kids."

Clarice walked to him. She was hurting but she had to touch him. Had to know he wasn't just going to vanish out of her life. She had lost her father and she wasn't about to let her own children suffer through that. She gave up her whole entire life for this man and to see him so helpless left a whole in her heart. She loves him for everything he is and will insure Will never touches him. Not while she is still standing. She reached her arm out and placed it on his chin and lifted his face up to meet hers. She then moved her hand from his chin to his cheek and he placed his hand over top of hers.

"We are together. Listen to me and look at me. Will is nothing, do not let him break you down. I am fine we will not let our guards down for so long again. The kids will be gone and safe with Ardelia then you and I may act on this matter."

"Thank you, Clarice."

Will Graham sat in his comfy chair in the corner of the room. He had a smile on his face as he reviewed the pictures over and over again. But something caught his eye. Something he thougth wouldn't get to him as much as it did. The sight of the little girl crying, gripping her father tightly, and the boy close by crying at the man with the gun. _This shouldn't be bothering me as much as it is. They are that monster's children. Why do I feel this way? They aren't going to be harmed. _Memories of his child crying, when Dollarhyde invaded their home and nearly killed him and his entire family. The look on his child's face was the same. He took a deep breath. I am too far in now to stop. And if I know Hannibal and Clarice the way I do they will send their children away with Ardelia. They will ensure I don't stop them from sending their kids away, but what they don't know is I will not go after the kids anyway. No way I could get to those kids anyway after the stunt Alphonse pulled. They will be weak for a while. I will make sure Lecter is thoroughly ripped apart by me. And what better audience, than that of his own wife. _Yes, Hannibal I will make sure that you suffer._ Just then his family flashed through his mind. _No regrets, no mercy. Mercy is not needed for monsters. _

Clarice still had her hand on Hannibal's cheek.

"You are no monster believe me. Will is the monster here. So what do you say we clean up get dressed and show the children we will be fine. I think it best they leave tonight."

"Agreed."

They washed up and Hannibal wore a long buttoned up shirt that was black in color and Clarice wore a long sleeve shirt as well. Any signs of bandages were now covered. They knew they shouldn't be up and moving, but they knew their new enemy would waste no time in making his next move. And if they had to die they didn't see any better way than to sacrifice it for their children. They door bell rang and the kid's heads popped up to look at the door. They were sitting on the sofa in front of the tv. Ardelia walked to the door saying don't worry but had her gun hidden away just for safety measures. When she looked through the peep hole she saw Hannibal and Clarice.

"Your parents are here kids."

They jumped off the couch and ran toward the door and tacked their mom and dad with hugs.

"Are you all right?"

"The mean man didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. Just fine, and listen for being so good we had a surprise for you. Do you guys want to go on a vacation?"

"What now? But we want to stay here with you."

"No we have work to do here. Cindy would be going with you two." Hannibal said, "so get your things packed ok?"

They didn't want to, but they knew it best to listen to their parents.

They looked away from their parents, "Yes Daddy." Hannah said.

"Don't act like that now. We are all going to be fine we even thought about moving somewhere afterwards."

"We love you mom and dad."

"We love you too." Clarice added.

They went upstairs. And as soon as they heard the door shut Ardelia looked back to Hannibal and Clarice.

"What is the plan, and where do I take them?"

"Here is a cell phone we will call you do not use it for anything else. Take them wherever they want to go."

"That is it?"

"Yes. All the money you need will be in the account we discussed for emergencies."

"Got it."

Clarice and Hannibal kissed their children and drove them to the airport. The ride was long and silent and they all felt a little uncomfortable with the new changes. They kissed their children one last time before watching them leave. They were happy to know their children were safer, but they were also sad to watch their children leave.

At this point, their identities were dead. They were no longer the people that everybody knew. They were once again Hannibal and Clarice Lecter.

A/N: Hoped you like it. This chapter was mostly a setup for the next one. I felt it was necessary though to help get things going. Please review and all comments are appreciated.

Kanan


	6. Next Step

Yes, Hannibal and Clarice Lecter were finally back. Now they could handle their enemy head on. After arriving back to their house, Hannibal sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He was angry that something had to happen like this to his family. Was this really what his family's life was destined to be like. He would die defending them if he had to. When he removed his hands from his face he saw Clarice was not around although he could take a guess at where she is. He walked upstairs and she was standing there at the children's bedroom door. Hannibal walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She sighed, "Will is not going to get away with this."

"No he isn't Clarice."

"It has been a while since you openly used our real names."

"Does it frighten you to go back?"

"Of course not. It is who we are and besides we must do what we can."

"Yes."

She turned then, while still in his arms, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "Now then what is our next move Hannibal?"

"I think the appropriate plan would be to wait. If he wants me so badly let him come to get me let him try."

"I will keep the gun on me at all times and for the mean time."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out his harpy and handed it to him.

He smiled, "My dear, even after all these years you never stop surprising me."

They shared another long kiss. They didn't have much to go off of, but Will would make his move soon and when he does he will regret it forever.

During their long kiss Hannibal had Clarice up against the wall. The kiss was deep and they both stayed like that for a long time. She began to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt when they heard something downstairs. He pulled back from Clarice and pushed her behind him. She pulled out the gun from the back of her pants. Whoever their new visitor was he was trying to be extra cautious but the floorboards creaked underneath his heavy feet slowly. Clarice stepped out from behind Hannibal and to his side. The man approached up the stairs with a smug smile played across his face. Hannibal drew out his harpy.

"You have all ready lost, Lecter. Isn't that right Mrs. Lecter?"

"What…"

But it was too late Clarice had hit Hannibal in the back of the head with the butt of her gun. He collapsed on the ground the last words escaping his mouth were, "Clarriicce?"

"How harsh Mrs. Lecter. Now then come with us."

She walked by Hannibal's body tears coming from her eyes. She was stunned by Hannibal's sudden grip on her ankle.

"Clarice, why?"

She turned around and the tears were flowing freely now, "Please just stay here."

She jerked her ankle free from his grip and continued walking forward away from her husband. He reached out even further crawling for her. This moment felt like his childhood with Mishca. He was reaching for her while the man was leading her outside of the barn. He stretched out his arm and he almost had her until the barn door was slammed on his arm away from his sister forever. But not Clarice, not her. He couldn't let her go. He stretched further until the thug approached Hannibal and kicked him in the face.

"The lady said stay here fool!"

Then Hannibal passed out.

"Hey don't hurt him!"

Clarice turned around elbowing a vase that was in the hall on a stand. It smashed on the ground into pieces.

"Oh right, that is your job isn't it."

"Fuck you. Just take me to Graham."

"Right this way."

They walked off down the stairs and out the door. Clarice was more than upset. Truth be told she had talked to Will before Hannibal had. She did not know of the attack by Alphonse by the river. But she did talk to Will. Clarice knew Will was mentally unstable so she just had to push the right buttons. She told him she is the one who betrayed the FBI, and she is also the one who aided her husband in all of his acts afterwards. She had called him after her injuries were healed enough before they took their children to the airport. She couldn't take any risks for her children or husbands sake. But she was no fool. She knew Will was probably just going to torture Hannibal through her. And that is why she left Hannibal something important behind. Just in case she didn't make it. She wanted to insure her husband could defend the family. It was a tough decision though. Clarice figured Hannibal would probably never leave her behind. That thought made her happy and sad at the same time. _Hannibal my love, if I survive we will do this right and insure no one could ever find us. We could live in the country with a large field. Just me, you, and the children._

Hannibal awoke deeply confused. He knew Will had to be behind this. Hannibal would tear Will apart. The man that invaded their house could be traced. His face and his voice could be traced eventually, but that might take too long. What could he do that would be quick enough. He shook his head and looked at the vase that was shattered in the hall. Something caught his eye in the mess though underneath one of the shards. He removed the shard and lifted the parchment on paper underneath it. He pulled it open and looked at what was written on the inside. He smiled to himself. _Clarice I am coming my dear._ Written on the paper was the address where Will was staying._ Of course, once an FBI agent always an FBI agent. She is the master whenever it comes to traces and she always knew how to work around computers._

"Time to end this entire mess."

A/N: I know this was kind of fast paced but I have a few more chapters left. I have an idea for another Hannibal fanfic coming later. It is a little bit different of an idea then I am used to but I think it will go well.

Please review and all comments are appreciated.

Kanan


	7. Mind Games

Clarice was in the car with one of Will's men. She knew her location would be revealed to Hannibal soon enough. Even if Will does move it would take nothing to persuade the men at the desk to give credit cards or whatever he was using a look into. It can be traced none the less. Not that she was stupid to go without being armed she does have her gun still. And there is also a knife strapped to her leg. She knew Will probably wouldn't have switched locations anyway. Why waste time hiding from the man he wants to encounter. Clarice could only hope Hannibal could surprise him with the information she gave him. _Now let me think of Will's profile. He is a drunken, revenge obsessed slob. But he did have a family with a child. Graham had risked his life in the Dolarhyde case to insure that the child survived. So, I can probably conclude no matter how much he threatens us about her children he would never actually do it. Even if they were Hannibal's children if he really wanted them involved he would have made a move sooner tried to stop us before we got to the airport. This is about no one besides Hannibal…and me. Yes, even though he holds no personal grudge against me…I think I may just frighten him. Hannibal in Will's mind is a mindless killing machine who could give a shit less about the lives he takes. I am the only thing that breaks that terrifying picture. I have lived with Hannibal this whole time and he has never once harmed me. Hannibal left me alive and he loves me. So, I am proof that Will's perfect profile of Hannibal, is shattered. This is why he wants me dead. Not to mention he could just use me to get to Hannibal. But I hold the trump card in that I am the one that shatters his reality of Hannibal. So I need to stall time with him…_

Her thoughts broke when the thug beside her started to speak. "You better stop scheming now. You really think that you and your husband could ruin months of planning in a matter of seconds?"

"Yes, I do. Will may be smart, but he is also vulnerable."

"Hah, you are such a freaky bitch. But you were smart for not involving your children in this. You could say that is what makes you so…vulnerable."

"Please, Will had no chance of getting past us while getting our children to safety."

"Indeed the airport and streets you took there were all crowded and busy with people. We couldn't get a clear shot."

"The children were never a part of this game were they? You cannot scare me pig."

"Smart woman. You are right. We were not allowed to attack at all. The boss just wants you and the man lying face down asleep right now."

"Bastard."

"What? Oh, you must hate me for kicking him in the face…why is that your job."

"Shut the hell up you don't…"

"You know that was probably Will's best move to get you on board. He tried to think of all the ways to apprehend you to exact his revenge. But how could he do it. When the Doctor is always so aware and protective of you? How could Will sneak behind the world's greatest mastermind? The answer is simple. The only person he would give his back to…", he looked over at Clarice, "his loving wife."

"I will personally see to kicking your ass once I get the opportune moment."

"Sure dear, let me see, by that time I will have my money and be out of this fucking place. Although, if you want to look me up, my name is Michael Taylor."

"You obviously underestimate me."

"Listen, do you know why I haven't bothered tying you up for this little ride. It is because the boss knows you want to end him for your husband. You don't want to see the Doctor dead."

"But, what you don't realize is that it is your boss who is frightened of me…and Hannibal."

The car drove on silent for a while until they finally pulled up to the place Will rented out. They got out of the car and walked through the front door. It was locked of course and the building looked run down. Almost out of place with the rest of the lively buildings around it. It was two stories tall and there was but a single room with a light on the second floor. Once inside Taylor locked the door and the other thug , Thomas Gregory, began searching her for weapons. He found the gun and the knife. He smirked at her and then they took her up to see Will.

Will sat across from them in a small chair in the corner of the room.

"Clarice Lecter," Will raised his glass in his hand as a toast, "how nice of you to join me. So, I take it you kept your part of the bargain?"

"Of course."

"You are the one woman I will never understand you came here to try and stop all this for the sake of one…murderer. How touching, but how do you plan on ruining my plans without a weapon?"

"I don't need a weapon for a man who is literally and mentally falling apart at the seams."

"Leave us Michael and Gregory."

The men sighed and walked out of the room. Giving the door a firm close behind them.

"Now then, please continue Clarice."

"The profile you have in your mind of Dr. Lecter isn't holding strong is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't stand me. You think Hannibal is nothing but a genius murderer who gets all his rage from his childhood and death of his sister."

Will put the glass on the floor and stood up approaching Clarice.

"But that isn't true. He has reasons for doing so. His own justice. He left me alive and we have a life. Is imagining Hannibal with human emotions really that difficult?"

"Clarice, you are the only person I have ever met to defend him. I know for a fact that you would kill for him too. But I do not fear you, definitely not. I know you are nothing but a monster like he is."

"Define monster Will."

"Why?" Will started to pull out his gun.

"Monster is such a broad term. You think everything Hannibal is means monster, but not me. Hannibal does kill but it is not because of anger or rage at his dead sister. It is not because he is mentally unstable. It is because he is what he is. He does so with purpose. Whether it be for me or his children."

"Beauty truly is in the eyes of the beholder. Now then, time for this plan to go forward."

A/N: So please review all comments are appreciated. I had to think on how to set up this one and I decided some thoughts and explanations were needed. Thanks readers for your comments.

Kanan


	8. You Win Will

"How is it you intend to continue your plans?"

Will had an uncomfortable smile on his face. He reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out a knife, "You represent everything good and innocent in that man correct? Then I will tear you to pieces. Any sanity that thing has left will die once he sees what I am about to do to you. You are his little love right? Time I finished you off, but don't worry you will still be breathing when he gets here just so I can kill you in front of him."

Will stepped closer to her with the knife drawn. Clarice kept her guard up. She had enough experiences with knife fights, but unfortunately for her this knife wasn't aimed to kill but to cut her to shreds. He lunged forward and she side stepped quick enough to grab his hand and then she delivered a blow to his face. It sent him back on the ground with a loud thump. Will's men heard it from outside and entered the room to see their boss on the ground. They both immediately came at her. She was able to avoid the first one but the Gregory made a grab at her arm twisting it behind her back. Will stood back up and Michael had slapped her across the face. Will wiped what little blood came from his nose and approached her again.

"Playful aren't we? Too bad, so sad." Will raised the knife to Clarice's chest and started to apply pressure. The red began to come forth but was halted by an all too familiar voice.

"WILL!"

His knife halted. Now he saw why Clarice really did try to put up a fight. She knew it would draw in his men and leave the door unguarded. Smart girl. But she played into his hands easily. He expected as much. When Will raised his head he saw a very furious face upon him.

"Make her bleed any further, and I swear to God I will end you."

His voice was ferocious even Will had never heard this tone of voice before. It was enough to make them all tremble a little.

"You are such a fool Lecter. She is within the range of my weapon and you choose now to strike? You can't really expect to reach me from this far across the room…"

Clarice interrupted, "No asshole, you are in my reach." She slipped a leg out and kicked him in the stomach and the two men that had her arms had loosened in surprise of her attack. Hannibal came up from behind and slit Gregory's throat and when Michael tried to attack Hannibal in response Clarice hit him in the jaw and Hannibal had grabbed Clarice and thrust her behind him. She nearly stumbled but regained her balance as his strong hand held her back.

_I have never seen him like this before. This anger in his eyes is something he has never once showed so passionately. The kids are safe for now so all of this is for my sake? All of this emotion is for me? Will really has gotten to you hasn't he?_

Will as he gasped for breath pulled out his gun and pointed it at Hannibal. Unfortunately, he was too far away for Hannibal to try anything unless he wanted to get shot. Clarice hand ran a hand from his shoulder down his side and she stopped when she felt something wet on his shirt. It was his blood. Apparently the wound from the other day when he was shot had opened back up and was now bleeding again. It was her turn to get angry.

"Will, end this now."

"I plan to with this shot."

Hannibal spoke up, "Leave them alone, Will. You did it. I am burning with rage right now. My gentlemanly composure is gone. So I will make you this offer. Leave Clarice, Ardelia, and the children alone and you can kill me or take me back to that despicable prison."

Will was almost too surprised to speak. He knew Hannibal was willing to give up his life for Clarice and the kids. But to willingly say all this even to say he would go back to being locked up? Hannibal would sooner die than go back to that place but now he is doing whatever he must to protect his wife.

"You don't have much time to decide Will I would hurry if I were you."

"What? What is that supposed to mean."

"The police are on their way. I called them to report that you kidnapped my wife."

"Y…you did what? But then we will all be captured."

"No. In this area I am still Gabriel and she is still Isabel. But you Will. You are still that same lowly piece of garbage."

Will could not believe this._ The police are coming? And what does he mean about their identities does he honestly believe he can explain all this? No he is lying. What the hell am I saying I did this. I am responsible for Gregory, Alphonse, and Michael's deaths I am also responsible for nearly killing his wife. What the hell is happening. I have to end this all now before the police arrive I can still make it._

Will stood still and then spoke to Lecter one last time, "I will finish this now! Clarice move out from behind Hannibal now."

Clarice stood still for a while until she heard Hannibal's voice, "Move now Clarice trust me when I say this will be over soon. Move."

Clarice glanced downward and gripped his hand tightly before stepping to the side with tears coming down from her eyes.

Will held his gun to Hannibal's head. He smirked and squeezed the trigger.

The gun went off with a loud bang!

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I still have surprises along the way I just couldn't resist one last cliffhanger, sorry. I want to think all of the people who reviewed and commented. Please continue to review since it is the only way I can learn to write a story better.

Thanks,

Kanan


	9. The Only Difference

The gun had fired and the room was completely silent. The gun Will was holding lowered and his look was of shock. He looked down at his chest. The bullet had run deep and the blood was crimson red almost black against his shirt. He looked back up to see Hannibal wasn't holding anything. He glanced over toward Clarice, and her gun was out and raised directly at him. Will fell on his knees.

"But, but how?"

"You are correct in saying that Clarice is the only one I would ever give my back to. Which is exactly why I tucked her gun in the back of my pants before I came in. I knew in the end Will this would be your weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Yes your ability not to comprehend Clarice. She is not to be taken so lightly. I gave you a choice to end my life and leave them be and you did so. I knew all of your attention would be drawn to me."

"Y...you bastard."

"You have no right to speak of Hannibal that way. If anything you are the monster here. You have literally turned yourself into the very thing you wanted to destroy. Hannibal is not that type of man. And I cannot allow you to take him from me."

Will fell onto his stomach, his voice was strangled, and he finally died.

Hannibal turned to face Clarice who had just lowered her gun and a single tear had fallen from her eye. She looked over and saw that he was watching her. His expression was dead serious but somewhat one of sadness. His plan was a clever one and in the end it worked, but how would this work out now? The last meeting they had she struck him in the back of the head. She wasn't sure if he would want to yell at her or what. He began walking toward her and he lifted his hand to wipe away the single tear falling from her cheek and then took her into a strong, embracing hug.

"Clarice don't ever leave my side."

"Not in a thousand years."

He smiled.

"We better leave this madness and go find our children and Ardelia."

"Yes, but Hannibal, did you really call the police here?"

"No, I knew that would only make the situation worse."

"You actually lied? You never lie."

"I knew if I didn't say anything he would end up trying to kill you and if any one was going to die I would rather it had been me. And besides what is that old expression, 'people do crazy things when they are in love'."

She couldn't help but smile and shake her head, "Fine. But you also have to promise me that you will never leave my side."

"My dear, how could I when I have you watching over me."

They took each other's hands and walked away from the ugly scene. Will in the end realized his mistake but it was far too late by that point and his life wasn't the only one that paid for that mistake. The thugs were dead as well. Clarice and Hannibal stepped back out of the building and walk down the street together to the car parked only a few blocks away. It was time to go back to their lifestyle somewhere else. It would be difficult to explain to the children but the move was necessary. Hannibal opened Clarice's side of the door and she slipped in and Hannibal walked around to get in the driver's side. They both took a moment to release a deep sigh.

She looked over to him, "Should we ever tell our children the truth?"

"I have often considered it but what is to tell. They know we love each other and we love them with all our hearts. The past is the past it cannot be undone or told any differently. Sometimes all you can do is smile and look forward to a new day and future."

He started the car and took her hand in his and she brought his hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it. The car took off and it was quit a while before anyone ever found the bodies. The police attempted to investigate but didn't get very far. In the end all they could predict was maybe there was a gang involved or they were drunk. Neither of the options could be ruled out giving the fact Will had fallen so far from good graces. Gabriel and Isabela left their happy home and moved to Florence where there children and Ardelia was. Ardelia was relieved to know that Hannibal and Clarice had both survived the encounter with Will.

When Ardelia arrived at the airport to pick up Hannibal and Clarice the kids raced each other to hug their parents. Gabriel and Isabel smiled and laughed as their children were asking question after question. In the end, Gabriel told them that there are bad people out in the world and that sometimes bad things just happen. Isabel told them not to worry though because the bad times are over and done with. After all what more needed to be said. Cindy decided it was time for her to move off for a while. Nothing permanent of course just a little time to herself. Gabriel and Isabel took time off of work to spend with one another. They had plenty of money saved back to spend quit a while with just the family. Hannibal and Clarice/Gabriel and Isabel. The only difference is in the name. The past is the past it was time for them to move on and look to a brighter future.

Fin

A/N: First of all I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this story. I hope you liked the ending and I still have other stories in mind for later. So as always please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks everyone,

Kanan


End file.
